halofandomcom-20200222-history
Black Eye
Black Eye is a gold skull found in all Halo games featuring skulls, excluding Halo Wars. Location ''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' Located in The Library. Once you clear out the enemies in the first room (before you enter the room with the index hovering above you) grenade jump onto the block closest to the flood spawning tubes. Another method would be to stand on a player's head and crouch jump on the corner of the block. The black eye skull will be in the right spawning tube. Black Eye Skull location video here ''Halo 2'' On The Great Journey, follow Sergeant Johnson's Scarab along until you see the Control Room in front of you. Directly above the door that Johnson blows open with the Scarab is an angled beam. Land your Banshee on this beam and walk to the top of the beam. Look down and to your left and you will see a circular angled wall. Jump onto this wall and walk to the top. Walk straight along the right-hand side of this area. You will have to jump over a small beam in front of you. Continue walking straight until you come to a grassy area. Keep walking up the grassy hill and go until you come to the point where can jump onto the angled support for the tower meets the grass. Jump onto the support and walk up the support. It's a very steep climb, so jumping while you're going up the support speeds up the walk some. At the first landing you will see the Black Eye skull sitting on a glowing white panel on the floor. ''Halo 3'' # At the beginning of the Crow's Nest, walk to the door leading to the barracks and then turn around. # Walk to the green metal rack and jump on top of it. # Turn to the right, look up to the red metal beam, and jump on it. # To the direct right again is a much larger grey-black pipe. Jump on it. # Walk along the pipe and you will see the skull at the end. ''Halo 5: Guardians'' Effect ''Halo 2'', Spartan Assault and Spartan Strike Your shield does not recharge automatically. Instead, it will recharge a small amount when you kill something (enemy, ally, or turret) with a melee attack with anything but the Energy Sword. You can charge your shields into the Overshield range by doing this, in Halo 2. It also activates subtitles during Halo 2 s cut scenes and causes the falling snow in the multiplayer level Lockout to disappear. ''Halo 3'', ODST, Reach, CEA, 4'' and ''5 The player's shields will only regenerate by performing melee and Assassination attacks. The Energy Sword and Gravity Hammer's RT attacks, the shockwave created by the Gravity Hammer's swing, and hijacking also count as melee attacks and will recharge your shield. Trivia *Despite appearing in every other Halo game (excluding Halo: CE), it does not appear in Halo Wars. **This is probably because very few units sport shields, and hand-to-hand combat only rarely occurs. *In Halo: Spartan Assault, achieving the gold point threshold while this skull and Thunderstorm are active will unlock the 'GASO' star for that level. **However, this star can only be seen on Halo Waypoint. In-game, it will only appear as a gold star. Gallery Icon H3_Black_Eye.png|Black Eye Skull icon in Halo 3. HR_Black_Eye.png|Black Eye Skull icon in Halo: Reach. HCEA_Black_Eye.png|Black Eye Skull icon in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. H4_Black_Eye.png|Black Eye Skull icon in Halo 4. HSA Black Eye.png|Black Eye Skull icon in Spartan Assault and Spartan Strike, as seen on Halo Waypoint. Menu H3 Black Eye Skull.png|The Black Eye Skull viewed in the Halo 3 skull menu. H3ODST Black Eye Skull.png|The Black Eye Skull viewed in the Halo 3: ODST skull menu. HR Black Eye Skull.png|The Black Eye Skull viewed in the Halo: Reach skull menu. HCEA Black Eye Skull.png|The Black Eye Skull viewed in the Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary skull menu. H4 Black Eye Skull.png|The Black Eye Skull viewed in the Halo 4 skull menu. HTMCC-H2A Black Eye Skull.png|The Black Eye Skull viewed in the Halo 2: Anniversary skull menu. H5G Black Eye Skull.png|The Black Eye Skull viewed in the Halo 5: Guardians skull menu. HSA Black Eye Skull.png|The Black Eye Skull viewed in the Halo: Spartan Assault loadout menu. HSS Black Eye Skull.png|The Black Eye Skull viewed in the Halo: Spartan Strike loudout menu. Gameplay H3_Campagin_BlackEye-Location.jpg|The Black Eye Skull is located on this pipe.